


this was a mistake

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i have literally no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: listen, you're probably gonna click on this anyways 'cause it's porn, and i was coerced into posting it,shibakimi, literally pwp, feat. kimishita riding ooshiba & mild praise kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i cant believe my friends took advantage of me at 3 am

Ooshiba kisses him, softly, and Kimishita smiles before kissing back- there's a special kind of feeling that comes with touching someone who you trust with your entire heart, he knows, as sappy as it sounds, and he feels Ooshiba's hands come around to circle his waist, leans up to press his palms to the sides of Ooshiba's neck before stepping forward, making Ooshiba stop against the edge of his ridiculously large, ridiculously soft bed.

"You're excited tonight." He huffs, laughs, and Ooshiba mutters something incomprehensible against his lips and tugs him down to the bed, laying flat, letting Kimisita crawl up and get situated straddling his hips- Kimishita takes his shirt off, fabric stretching over his arms, and Ooshiba watches, appreciative, transfixed.

"Hands up," Kimishita says, pulling Ooshiba's shirt up over his shoulders too, "grab the headboard."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ooshiba snarks, but his breathing gets heavier when Kimishita makes a motion with his hips, and a tiny noise gets choked forcefully out of his throat. When Kimishita presses his hand to Ooshiba's chest, he can feel his heart racing, blood flush beneath his fingers.

He wraps his fingers around the headboard anyways, knuckles turning white in anticipation. Kimishita leans down to kiss him again, grinning because of the little thrill he gets whenever Ooshiba follows his- orders? Requests? Commands? They are commands, aren't they, said in this tone of voice, and Ooshiba tries to press upwards to kiss him back, as desperate as ever, despite his shoulders aching from the strain of unusual movement.

"You gonna tell me what you want?" Kimishita says, almost amused, and he can tell that Ooshiba takes the comment badly, because he scowls and grinds his hips upwards, forcing Kimishita to push him back down to maintain his advantage.

"As if." Ooshiba mutters, but he's still clutching the headboard like a lifeline. Kimishita smiles and presses his lips to Ooshiba's again, holding his head in place with a hand stroking his jawline, and Ooshiba almost whines at how soft his touch is.

He climbs off the bed to drop his pants, stepping out of them and looking back to see tht despite the fact that Ooshiba is still wearing his jeans, buckled and all, and looks pink in the face from want, he hasn't moved an inch- it makes the thing in his chest clutch a little, with a need he doesn't want to describe. 

"Good." He murmurs, crawling back on the bed, liberal with his touches- he smooths his hands along Ooshiba's torso, dips into the waistband of his pants, just feeling the skin there and how it moves when he breathes- Ooshiba flushes at the praise, but doesn't look away, wanting to consume every moment of Kimishita touching him, wanting him, looking at him-

"Don't leave." He croaks, the words torn from his throat by something unknown. They've been together so long- he knows Kimishita loves him- but there's a terrible, irrational fear that tears at him every once in a while, and his old need to possess, to consume comes back.

Kimishita snorts.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replies, unbuttoning Ooshiba's pants and moving aside to pull them off. "Neither of us are."

Ooshiba swallows. His adam's apple bobs harshly in his throat.

Kimishita wraps his fingers around Ooshiba's cock, not shy in the least, and Ooshiba immedietally rolls his hips upwards, trying to get more- his biceps tense against the lippo, and his fingers clench tighter at the bars of the headboard as a wave of pleasure overtakes him.

"Fuck." He gasps, just from Kimishita lazily stroking his cock, grinning slightly at him, staring at him with those eyes- he feels, for a moment, like this is his world, like Kimishita is his world and Ooshiba is Kimishita's, even though he knows that's ridiculous.

"You have to tell me what you want, Kiichi." The name is familiar in Kimishita's timbre. He's said it in a dozen different tones- exasperated, irritated, furious, desperate, jubilated- but this is Ooshiba's favorite, the one where Kimishita humors him because he wants to, pays attention to him because he loves him. 

(What a stupid, stupid sap, he thinks to himself with the fraction of his brain that isn't preoccupied with the way Kimishita twists his wrist.)

"Kimishita-" He chokes, hips working because he really, really can't get enough of him. "God, I want you to-"

Kimishita watches, grazes his finger over the slit of his cock and comes away with a smear of precum. Ooshiba cuts off with a noise from the back of his throat.

"You were saying?" Kimishita says, overly calm- when he gets like this, Ooshiba knows it's because he's affected the most, when he feels the need to project that calm, devilish image. Something in him reacts, and he drops his head back, gasping.

"God." He repeats, breathless. "Who would have thought you play this dirty-"

Kimishita laughs at that, takes his hand away (which makes Ooshiba let out a groan of disappointment) and leans up, presses his lips to Ooshiba's cheek in something that seems, somehow, more meaningful than any mouth-to-mouth kiss they've had tonight, before sitting back up to shift his attention to the bedside table, where they've stored the lube and condoms.

Kimishita pops the cap on the lube in a motion that conveys experience, slicks his hand methodically, in a way that makes Ooshiba's mouth go dry and his throat feel rough.

Kimishita takes a brief look at the bottle in his hand.

"We're almost out." He says, casually, as though he's talking about eggs or milk or rice, and not the thing that enables them to fuck even more in the future. He hasn't even touched himself yet, but Kimishita is fully hard- Ooshiba sees the shiver that runs through his body when he does, fingers stroking himself in a practiced movement, a sigh involuntarily escaping him like a breath of fog on a winter day. Ooshiba feels warm, too warm, and he has the urge to _touch_ , to touch _Kimishita_ , to run his hands over him and feel his smallest movements and be sure that he really, really is here, but Kimishita has ordered him to keep his hands where they are, so he does.

He doesn't spend long on himself- Kimishita shifts his weight to one knee, still sitting over Ooshiba's legs, and slides a finger into himself, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling- Ooshiba tenses, watching Kimishita's every movement.

"Yeah..." He breathes, watching Kimishita slowly stretch himself open. He knows exactly what makes Kimishita feel good, can tell the moment he adds a second finger, crooks them in just that way to brush his prostate- his legs are starting to tremble around Ooshiba's. Ooshiba's cock hasn't softened a bit.

Kimishita sighs in pleasure.

"Kiichi..." He mumbles, opening his eyes again, face flushed. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Ooshiba groans.

"God." He mutters. "Of course, _god_ , I want to fuck you- Kimishita, please-"

Kimishita smiles at him, moving his fingers faster inside of himself. In the silence, Ooshiba can hear the slight noises the lube makes, that wet sound, and Kimshita's panting getting slightly more belaboured- he wants to _touch him_ , god-

"Atsushi." He moans in frustration. "Come on, I-"

"Tell me what you want." Kimishita insists, fixing him with his gaze, and Ooshiba feels compelled by the intent in his eyes.

Ooshiba huffs.

"Fat chance." He scowls, although it's really made very unconvincing by the fact that Kimishita is fingering himself in his lap, right next to his very, very hard cock- Kimishita grins more insiduously, because this is something that they both know, the dance they've been doing for years.

"I'm not giving you anything unless you beg me, Kiichi." Kimishita slides his fingers out of himself with an obscene sound, a sound that makes Ooshiba shiver in want. "Unless you want me to make you tell me?"

Ooshiba snorts.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenges Kimishita, because this is what he's in the mood for today- Kimishita sees the fire in his eyes and almost laughs, but doesn't. Instead, he shifts his hips up, wraps his fingers- those fingers still slick with lube, which had just previously, just minutes before, _been inside Kimishita_ \- around Kiichi's cock, jerking him more roughly, reveling in the strangled gasp that's torn from Ooshiba's throat.

"So you do want me to make you beg." He snickers. "You enjoy this, huh, Kiichi..."

Ooshiba almost whimpers, sensation flooding him, racing through his veins. 

"Shut up," he gasps, "you _sadist-_ "

Kimishita's grip around him tightens, taking on an edge of punishing.

"It's not sadism to want to see someone get what they deserve." He says lowly. "Kiichi, talking shit all the time- either you're a bigger idiot than I thought or you _want_ me to do this to you-"

It's all part of a game, of course, because Kimishita and Ooshiba have been together for a while now, and love each other very much, but sometimes Ooshiba craves this- to have someone _want_ him to submit to them. He rolls his hips upwards, chest heaving, pleasure overtaking him, before-

Kimishita stops.

"Fuck!" Ooshiba gasps, like he's just run a marathon. He looks back up at Kimishita. "Fuck, Atsushi, don't stop, _please_ -"

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?" Kimishita says, trying at nonchalant, but he's staring at Ooshiba as though he wants to consume him, hungrily, watching his every movement, his every reaction to the twists of Kimishita's wrist. "If you cum now-"

"Shit, I know." Ooshiba pants. His hands have a death grip on the headboard. "Fuck, Atsushi, would you just- do it-"

Kimishita knows exactly what he means- what idiot wouldn't, in this situation- and slides his hips up to grind down onto Ooshiba's very flushed, very desperate cock.

"I want you to say it." He says. "Explicitly."

Ooshiba lets his head knock back against the pillow.

"Fuck!" He almost shouts in desperation- his hips won't stop moving against Kimishita's, even though he knows that if he cums now, Kimishita will make his life hell for disobeying his implicit command. "Fuck, Kimishita, would you _fuck yourself on my fucking cock until we both cum-_ "

Kimishita feels the thrill of victory. It might be sadistic, wanting to break someone to this extent, but it pulls at the corners of his mouth, magnifying the physical pleasure.

"Alright," He concedes, satisfied for now, "was that so hard?"

"Yes." Ooshiba spits. "Fuck you-"

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Kimishita shifts to hover his hips above Ooshiba's, glancing back up at him. "You know, you could have ended this at any time by letting go of the headboard."

Ooshiba exhales.

"I fucking know." He grumbles. But he didn't.

Kimishita finally, finally, _finally_ lowers himself onto Ooshiba's cock- Ooshiba almost shouts, even from just a bit, and Kimishita, at long last, shows a crack in his armor.

"Fuck," he groans, "Kiichi..."

"God, Kimishita." He pants. "Deeper, come on-"

Kimishita reaches up to pinch a nipple in retaliation- Ooshiba yelps in pain.

"Hey!" He raises his voice. "What was that for?"

"I'm setting the pace." Kimishita growls, but slides deeper, arms trembling against Ooshiba's chest. "Kiichi-"

Ooshiba rolls his hips upwards in desperation, fucking into him, taking control from Kimishita for a moment, and Kimishita moans helplessly before intentionally clenching around him, putting him in his place.

Ooshiba feels the slick slide of lube easing his way, until Kimishita is sitting fully in his lap, chest heaving- he whines at the feeling, straining upwards, and wants to _touch_ , wants to feel Kimishita's skin under his fingers, but Kimishita has told him to keep his hands where they are, so he does, despite his need.

"Tell me." Ooshiba whimpers. His voice sounds broken. "Tell me how it feels, Kimishita-"

Kimishita looks up at him, face flushed, and smiles.

"It feels good," he pants, "Kiichi, really good- you make me feel good-"

Ooshiba really does _whine_ , almost a cry, something shooting through him, a feeling he can't place.

"More." He gasps. "Kimishita, more, Atsushi-"

"Yeah." Kimishita says breathlessly, pulling himself back off of Ooshiba's cock and sliding back down, slowly, feeling that stretch inside of him that sends sparks to his mind. "Yeah, Kiichi, that feels good- you're so good, doing what I tell you-"

Ooshiba almost sobs. His core tenses, and Kimishita clenches around him, wet heat that makes him buck his hips again- he can tell when he rubs Kimishita's prostate because Kimishita gasps, eyes shooting wide open like he's been electrified, and a moan leaks from his throat. It makes Ooshiba want to make Kimishita feel better, to overwhelm him with pleasure, and he chokes, rolling his hips insistently.

"Kiichi," Kimishita gains some control over himself, moving slowly in Ooshiba's lap, "you don't cum until I say you do, alright?"

Ooshiba drops his head back. Kimishita squeezes around him, ripping a groan from his chest, and speeds up.

"Control freak." He hisses, but doesn't do anything- doesn't let go of the headboard, doesn't switch their positions, even though he knows he could in a moment, could flip them around and fuck the coherency out of Kimishita, and they would both enjoy it, because he wants to obey. The feeling that spreads in his chest and through his body at Kimishita's praise is the best thing he's ever felt.  
Kimishita twists a nipple.

"You don't." He says, voice possessive. "Cum. Until I say."

Ooshiba whimpers in a mix of pain and pleasure- by now, Kimishita is earnestly bouncing in his lap, fucking downwards, onto Ooshiba's thick length, the brush against his prostate when he sits all the way back flooding him with pleasure.

"Kimishita..." He strains upwards, desperate, a plea in his voice, finally giving into Kimishita's desires. "Atsushi, please, let me cum-"

"Not yet." Kimishita pants, one hand rough on his own cock, dragging over the head. "You're doing so well, Kiichi, not yet-"

Ooshiba sobs, actual tears gathering in the corners of his eyes- his entire body aches in need, and he _wants_ -

"Kiichi..." Kimishita moans. "God, you make me feel so good..."

Ooshiba whines wordlessly. Kimishita grinds down in his lap and cries out with sensation, feeling the press against his prostate and the stretch of Ooshiba's cock inside of him, and Ooshiba knows he's not going to last much longer.

"Atsushi-" He chokes, "Stop, stop, stop, stop-"

Kimishita whimpers but slows, stopping, panting.

"What?" He asks with the coherency he has left. "Kiichi, are you alright-"

Ooshiba groans.

"I just-" He cries, "I- if you keep going, Kimishita, I'm gonna cum, and I-"

He can't say the words. Kimishita's eyes widen in understanding, and he slides most of the way off Ooshiba's cock for a moment to lean up, to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're so good." He sighs, voice trembling. "Kiichi, you know, I love you, you're so good to me-"

Ooshiba blinks back tears, both from overstimulation and from some modicum of emotion.

"I'm gonna keep going." Kimishita retreats and glances at him before sinking back onto his cock, eyes closing involuntarily. "Just a little longer, Kiichi, you're doing so well..."

Ooshiba keens at the feeling and fucks upwards helplessly, sensation shooting through him.

"Kimishita-" His fists are so white-knuckled around the headboard but he can't think right now, can't process anything but the feeling of Kimishita fucking himself on his cock, tight and hot around him- god, he wants to cum, but he doesn't want to disappoint Kimishita.

"Kiichi," Kimishita pants, "are you gonna cum?"

"Fuck!" Ooshiba wails. "Atsushi, fuck, I'm gonna cum, please, let me-"

Kimishita pulls urgently on his cock, still fucking himelf on Ooshiba's, feeling lightheaded- words spill from his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Yeah, Kiichi-" He whimpers, "Come on, cum for me, you've done so well, I want you to feel good-"

At the permission, something in Ooshiba twists, and he stutters, hips canting upwards, and cums in long strokes inside of Kimishita- the other man follows soon after, gasping and spurting over his hand, across Ooshiba's bare chest. A splatter lands on his cheek. The feeling of overwhelming pleasure floods through him, making him see stars- sticky liquid begins to seep from the seal where Kimishita's ass is stretched around the girth of Ooshiba's cock, and Kimishita grinds down one more time with a whimper, forcing a last dribble of semen from the slit of his softening cock. Ooshiba gasps.

"Atsushi..." Ooshiba mumbles, hands still tight around the headboard. Kimishita looks up at him and pulls off his cock with a wet sound, shifting upwards to touch Ooshiba's fingers with his own.

"Kiichi." He says, sated, lethargic, slightly amused. "You can let go."

Ooshiba slackens his grip. Kimishita reaches over to the bedside table to get tissues, clean them both the best they can, before feeling the fogginess in his head creep up on him- Ooshiba is already drowsy, that idiot who always falls asleep.

Kimishita makes to get up to get a washcloth. A hand wraps around his wrist.

"Don't go." Ooshiba says, quietly.

Kimishita pauses.

"We're both sticky." He reminds him.

"Don't care." Ooshiba mumbles, eyes still shut. He pulls on Kimishita's wrist, and wraps an arm around his waist. "Don't go anywhere."

Kimishita sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: please, please, please, i am begging you- join the [shibakimi discord chat](https://discord.gg/CpK2RHv) and help me defend myself from these VILLAINS
> 
> find me: [tumblr,](http://serpentnej.tumblr.com) [twitter](https://twitter.com/serpentinej)


End file.
